Unangekündigter Besuch
by Mac110
Summary: So,nachdem ich unter diesem Namen versehentlich eine Story reingestellt habe, die schon einmal drin war, kommt jetzt die eigentliche Story für diesen Namen. Sirius Rettung.


Unangekündigter Besuch

Einen Monat vor Harrys Geburt:

Professor Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Lehnsessel in seinem Büro. Er dachte nach, über den Sinn des Lebens und er philosophierte auch über andere Dinge. Schon lange saß er so da, niemand wagte es, ihn zu stören, schließlich hatte er allen gesagt er brauche etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Albus machte sich große Sorgen um seine Freunde, vor allem um Lily und James.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte der Schulleiter der Entstehung einer Prophezeiung beigewohnt. In ihr hieß es, dass in ca. einem Monat ein Kind, ein Junge geboren werden würde. Dieser Junge allein sollte die Macht haben Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Weiter hieß es, Voldemort selbst würde das Kind kennzeichnen und der Junge würde Eltern geboren werden, die dem dunklen Lord bereits drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten.

Es war möglich, dass diese Vorhersage, entweder auf das Kind der Longbottoms, das voraussichtlich am 30. Kommen würde, oder auf den Jungen , den die Potters erwarteten zutreffen.

Albus wusste es nicht, nur leider sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass es die Potters treffen würde. ZU allem Unglück sollte er mal wieder Recht behalten.

Nur solange nicht wirklich klar war, welchen Jungen Voldemort wählen würde um ihn zu kennzeichnen, schwebten beide Familien in höchster Gefahr. Sollte es tatsächlich die Potters treffen, würde Tom Riddle die Gelegenheit nutzen sich der Eltern, die ihm als beste Auroren Englands wahrscheinlich schon lange ein Dorn im Auge waren, zu entledigen. Schon allein aus diesem Grund hatte Dumbledore ihnen einen Schutzzauber empfohlen. Der Fidelius-Zauber würde sie solange schützen, wie der Geheimniswahrer sein Geheimnis nicht preisgab. Soweit Albus wusste, hatten sich Lily und James ihrem besten Freund Sirius Black anvertraut und der, würde eher sterben als James zu verraten, da die beide seit Menschengedenken unzertrennlich waren.

Trotz dieser Vorkehrungen sorgte sich Dumbledore.

Ein Dumpfes Pochen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, jemand wollte offenbar mit ihm sprechen, wie er das Passwort umgangen hatte war ihm ein Rätsel, doch wer wollte zu dieser späten Stunde noch etwas von ihm?

Er rief ein ,Herein" und ein in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllte Zauberer betrat seinen Raum.

Die Person lüftete ihre Kapuze und man sah einen Mann oder einen Jungen, man konnte es nicht sagen.

Wenn Dumbledore ihm in die Augen blickte, dann sah er Schmerz, doch vor allem Erfahrung. Rein auf sein Äußeres zu schließen, würde man vermuten, der Junge sei nicht älter als sechzehn oder siebzehn. Doch seine Augen, die ließen ihn wie einen alten Mann aussehen, einen alten Mann, der zuviel erlebt hatte.

Der junge Mann (so nennen wir ihn jetzt) setzte sich wie selbstverständlichen einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Einige Minuten sahen sie sich bloß an und das versetzte Dumbledore einen kleinen Schock.

Bisher hatte er nur auf die Augen geachtet, die wohl das meiste über ihn aussagten, doch nun hatte er das Gesamtbild vor sich, das verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit James hatte, mit James Potter.

Doch wer war dieser Mann?

Vorsichtig versuchte er in seinen Geist einzudringen, bei einem so jungen Menschen, zumindest nach seinem Äußeren, sollte es eigentlich kein Problem geben.

Umso größer war dann seine Überraschung als er achtkant wieder rausgeschmissen wurde. Der Betroffene gab keinen Kommentar ab, er hatte nicht mal zusammengezuckt und zeigte auch jetzt keine Regung, die Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte, dass er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, was passiert war.

Jetzt begann der Schwarzhaarige zu sprechen, mit einer tiefen und festen Stimme, er schien zu wissen was er wollte.

,Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber es ist dringend. Was ich Ihnen jetzt anvertraue, darf diesen ´Raum unter keinen Umständen verlassen. Als erstes sollte ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Ich bin der Sohn von Lily und James Potter, die Ihnen wohl bekannt sein dürften." Dumbledore nickte,,natürlich sind sie das, aber um sich mir vorzustellen, sind Sie sicher nicht gekommen. Sie haben wohl nicht ohne triftigen Grund eines der wichtigsten Zaubereigesetze gebrochen, mit Ihrer Zeitreise."

,Schlau erkannt!" erwiderte Harry etwas sarkastisch. Über sein Gesicht legte sich eine Art Maske, kein Zucken seines Gesichtes verriet seine wahren Gefühle, nur bei der Erwähnung des Grundes, meinte Dumbledore Anzeichen von Trauer in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

,Es geht um die Prophezeiung, Sie Professor, müssen mir etwas versprechen." ,Ich kann nichts versprechen, was ich nicht kenne. Da müssen Sie mir wohl erst mal sagen, was ich versprechen soll."

,Ich bitte Sie nur darum, Ihren eigenen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Also, in einigen Jahren werde ich als elfjähriger nach Hogwarts kommen und ich muss Sie bitten mir vor Beginn meines fünften Schuljahres von dieser Prophezeiung erzählen. Es ist wichtig! Sehr wichtig! Aber es muss vor meinem fünften Jahr geschehen.

Harry sprach eindringlich auf den Schulleiter ein, seine Stimme vibrierte vor Intensität. Dumbledore wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her bevor er erneut zu sprechen begann:

,Ich kann hier nicht irgendwelche Versprechungen machen, die ich vielleicht nicht halten kann. Allerdings wüsste ich vorher gerne, welchen Fehler ich wieder gut machen soll?"

Seine Stimme klang wie üblich diplomatisch, doch Harry hörte seine Neugier. ,Den Fehler mir das alles vorzuenthalten!" sagte er deshalb nur kühl, er war nicht bereit mehr Informationen zu liefern.

Dumbledore war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch der Bitte zu entsprechen und der Sorge die bestehende Geschichte zu verändern. Er wollte diesen Jungen aber auch nicht mit leeren Versprechungen abspeisen, außerdem hatte er so das Gefühl, dass der junge Potter es merken würde, würde er ihn belügen. Er schien nicht nur über eine ziemlich gute Okklumentik, sondern auch über eine perfekte Legilimentik zu verfügen.

Außerdem wollte Albus nicht lügen. Er wollte dem Sohn seiner Freunde noch mehr Leid ersparen, als er zweifellos ohnehin erfahren hatte. Der Schulleiter spürte, dass er das nur konnte indem er seine Bitte befolgte, doch ein Versprechen wollte er nicht geben. Nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, was er dadurch verändern würde, wen er retten würde und wen er damit zum Tode verurteilen würde.

,Ich werde nichts versprechen..." Harry seufzte verzweifelt, sollte er etwa einige Jahre in die Zukunft reisen um sich selbst zu warnen? Das wäre gefährlich, sehr gefährlich und er würde sein jüngeres Ich in eine großen Gefühlskonflikt stoßen. Doch wie sonst sollte er Sirius retten? Wie sonst sollte er wissen können, dass er an diesem fraglichen Abend nicht ins Ministerium gehen durfte?

Doch dann sprach Dumbledore weiter,,Ich verspreche nur, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde."

,Ich bitte Sie nur es mir zu sagen. Wie sie es tun, dass überlasse ich Ihnen!" Harry erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen, er drehte sich noch einmal um. ,Ich weiß das ich Sie nicht zwingen kann, doch ich hoffe Sie tun mir diesen Gefallen, denken Sie über meine Worte nach und machen Sie den Fehler nicht noch einmal." Nun wandte er sich endgültig zum Gehen, sein Umhang wehte noch kurz und dann war er mit einem leisen "Plop"verschwunden und ließ einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore zurück, der nun mehr Sorgen hatte als zuvor.

Ich dachte immer ich wäre der einzige, der innerhalb der Schlosszauber apparieren kann und der die Schutzzauber durchbrechen kann. Dieser Harry Potter schien in der Zukunft zu einer sehr interessanten Persönlichkeit herangewachsen zu sein. Wo er wohl hinappariert war? 

Harry selbst war überrascht, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er hatte es oft geübt, doch nie Erfolg gehabt. Waren die Zauber der Vergangenheit schwächer?

Harry blickte sich um, er hatte hierher gewollt, obwohl er nie hier gewesen war. Das hier musste Godric's Hollow sein, der Wohnort seiner Eltern. Er stand vor einem Haus, er kannte es, zwar nur von Bildern, doch es war ihm vertraut. Er ging schnell hinter einem Busch in Deckung, es wäre nicht so ratsam wenn ihn jemand erwischen würde. Einmal, nur einmal, wollte er seine Eltern sehen und das nicht nur auf einem Bild. Er wollte sie einmal lebend sehen.

Der Fidelius-Zauber würde kein großes Hindernis werden, um ihn war er schließlich auch gelegt worden, nur das er jetzt ein bisschen älter war.

Vorsichtig näherte der Junge sich dem Haus er stellte sich an ein kleines Fenster und lugte hinein. Was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz um einiges höher springen und eine angenehme Wärme durchflutete ihn. Was er sah, war offenbar ihr Wohnzimmer, es war hell erleuchtet und wirkte sehr gemütlich. Es war hell eingerichtet und aus einem ihm nicht bekannten Grund, fühlte Harry sich zuhause. Auf der Coach lag eine Frau, um die 23, sie musste, ungefähr im achten Monat schwanger sein. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr lockig halblang über die Schulter. Harrys Mutter, sie war so wunderschön, musste Harry sich ganz unvoreingenommen eingestehen.

Jetzt rief sie etwas und Sekunden später stand ein schwarzhaariger, etwa genauso junger Mann bei ihr und drückte ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, welches Lily herunterschüttete. Nun umarmten die beiden sich liebevoll. Harry betrachtete seinen Vater genauer, es war nicht gelogen, er sah seinem Vater verblüffend ähnlich. Er konnte sich jetzt gut vorstellen, wie er in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde.

Lily und James sahen glücklich aus, schienen sich sicher zu fühlen. Harry fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen, wie gern wäre er in dieses Haus gegangen, hätte ihnen alles erzählt. Doch er konnte nicht, Sirius zu retten war eine Sache, doch mit seinen Eltern eine andere. Würden sie überleben, wäre er, Harry, für viele andere Morde verantwortlich. Sirius Rettung würde hoffentlich keine solche Veränderungen verursachen. Außerdem würden sie ihm ohnehin nicht glauben.

Noch immer durch den Zeitsprung geschwächt, was er gegenüber Dumbledore geschickt verborgen hatte, verließ Harry schweren Herzens seinen Posten. Bevor er in die heulende Hütte kapparierte warf er noch einen letzten Blick zurück und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht, doch er musste gehen, es durfte nicht noch schwerer werden.

In der heulenden Hütte legte er sich auf eine alte Decke und machte in kleines Nickerchen. Er musste sich noch erholen, es durfte bei der Öffnung eines Zeitfensters kein Fehler passieren, sonst wäre er verloren.

Harry fand seine Kräfte wieder, ganz langsam, doch sie kamen zurück. Er hatte sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, sich noch einmal durch das alte zerfledderte Buch zu arbeiten, indem er den Zeitzauber gefunden hatte. Erst als er sicher war noch alle Instruktionen im Kopf zu haben, war er bereit zu beginnen.

Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte der Hütte. Langsam murmelte er eine lateinische Formel vor sich hin und die Wirkung trat sofort ein. Alles um ihn begann sich zu drehen, wurde zu Bildern, Bildern aus anderen Zeiten. Harry verstärkte seine Konzentration, die Drehung hielt an, es waren vier graue Flächen erschienen, sie bildeten ein Viereck um ihn. Nun kam eins nach dem nächsten. Harry dachte zuerst an den Ort, an den er gehen wollte: Grimmauldplatz 12.

Als Nächstes kam das Jahr, er stellte es sich in Form eines Kalenders vor, so konnte er Monat und Tag ebenfalls bestimmen. Das dritte Bild füllte er mit einer Ihr, niemand durfte merken, dass er überhaupt weg gewesen war.

Die vierte graue Fläche blieb jedoch grau, durch sie würde er in seine Zeit zurückkehren. Harry erhob sich langsam und öffnete seine Augen, die er zwecks Konzentration geschlossen hatte. Er schritt auf die Fläche zu, noch ein kurzes Zögern und die Kontrolle der anderen Bilder und er war verschwunden.

Die Welt stand Kopf und der Boden verschwand unter den Füßen nur um kurz darauf in Form eines Steinbodens wiederzukehren. Harry fiel auf die Knie und musste sich erst einmal wieder orientieren, seine Uhr sagte, er war schon mal an der richtigen Uhrzeit angekommen.

Leise um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen schlich er in Richtung Küche. Von dort hörte er Stimmen. Die eine identifizierte er als die Remus', die andere, Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung, gehörte Sirius Black, er hatte es geschaffte. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in die Küche gestürzt und ihm um den Hals gefallen, doch niemand durfte von seinem Ausflug erfahren. So atmete er tief durch und beruhigte sich langsam.

Dann legte er die Hand auf den Türknauf und atmete ganz tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür.

,Hi Harry" kam es ihm zweifach entgegen. Harry setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch und grinste nur breit, eine unheimliche Last war von seinen Schultern gefallen. Zusammen mit den beiden wartete er auf das Abendessen. Jetzt musste er nur noch hoffen das Dumbledore ihn nicht verpfeifen würde.

The End


End file.
